Toy Monsters
by Arsha Clarek
Summary: Bad title, I know. Toy Story/ Monsters inc x-over: After Mike Wizowski goes through his closet telling jokes, Andy talks to his classmate Mary Boo . Little does he realize that the two will become one of the first human friends that the other has had
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize (pretty much any name, toy, or fish) they belong to Pixar

* * *

><p>At School<p>

He wasn't sure why he wanted to tell her. He barely knew her. But she was the strange girl, who had told stories about monsters, and he needed to talk to her about just that, monsters. He had seen some of her drawings, and he had to admit it must have been hard to come up with a character with so much detail.

"Um…Mary? Can I…um Talk to you?" He approached her. She was standing by the cubby-holes in their third-grade classroom before recess.

"Sure Andy. What's up?" Mary smiled. She noticed that he held in his hand a Buzz Lightyear and a Cowboy, Woody, which she knew he intended to play with out on the playground.

"You're never going to believe what happened to me last night." Andy noticed how her face fell slightly.

"What?" she asked in a quiet voice. Mary had been through this situation way too many times before. She had never been too popular in her school, and when she started telling the stories about the monsters, whose names she couldn't quite remember, she had supplied them with enough ammunition to last them a lifetime of bullying. That didn't make her stop, though. Because Mary knew that somewhere there were monsters, and they weren't mean and scary. They had been quite funny, actually.

"A monster came through my closet!" Andy announced. Mary's bottom lip began to tremble and her eyes welled up with tears.

"I knew it." She whispered before rushing out to go hide on the playground.

He ran after her. "Mary! Wait!"

"Why? So you can keep making fun of me?" She asked tears streaming down her face.

"No! I never meant to make fun of you, I promise. It really happened." Andy explained. He noticed an old scribbled picture in her hand. "What's that?" he asked taking a seat next to her on the grass.

"This is the only picture of the monsters that I met that I still have." She held it up." I know they have names, but I can't remember them.

It featured a pink stubby thing that Andy assumed to be Mary standing between a fuzzy blue mass and a one-eyed green ball.

"That's him!" Andy exclaimed startling Mary.

"I'm sorry?"

He pointed to the green ball with one eye. "He came through my closet last night! He started telling jokes and at one point swallowed his mic-"

"Mike. Mike…something" Mary said under her breath. She was sure Andy didn't hear her and he continued talking.

"- that's how I knew it hadn't been a dream, the spit was still on the floor this morning."

" So you believe me?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah, I do." They shared a smile.

"Hey, Andy do you wanna come over later?" Mary asked. She knew that he lived two houses down, so transportation shouldn't be a problem.

"Sure! You want me to bring some of my toys?" She nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll see you later, then!" Andy yelled collecting Woody and Buzz.

Mary smiled as she watched him walk towards his friends. She thought to herself_ "_I have a friend."__

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoy! I wrote this over the summer, but wasn't sure how to finish it. So when I found it again, I found this and finally figured out an ending! Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!<p> 


	2. The Playdate

Later that day Andy showed up at Mary's house with his trademark cowboy hat and his backpack filled with his favorite toys: A cowgirl he introduced as Jessie, her horse, Bullseye, Woody, Buzz , Bo Peep, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Slinky dog and three small green aliens with three eyes each.

As he showed her all his toys she gasped at the sight of the aliens.

"Are those from Pizza Planet? It used to be one of my favorite places. That is, of course until they shut down and moved an hour away." Mary pouted.

"It was my favorite restaurant, too. Then I moved here. "

"Mary!" A voice called from down the hall. "Did you feed your fish today?"

Mary called back." No, Mom. Thanks for the reminder though!"

Mary stood up and retrieved a small container of fish food and walked over to a medium-sized bowl.

"Andy, these are my pet fish." She pointed to an orange one with white stripes. "That's Nemo. The red one is Lightning, the slow, gray one is Remy, the super fast one that just hid in the little cave thingy is Dash, the rusty colored one right…there is Wally and the eager one at the top looking for food is Russel." She said. She tapped out a small amount of food onto a spoon and dumped it into the water.

"That's it? That's all they get?" Andy asked.

Mary laughed. "Well, it's more than what Flik gets."

Andy gave her a weird look. "Who's Flik?"

"Flik is my ant. He is almost always in my room. I know it may not always be the same ant but he will always be Flik to me. Look he's on my closet right now."

Out of nowhere, the closet door flung open. Andy gasped as he saw before him a hairy blue…._thing._

He looked over at Mary who stared wide-eyed at the mass in her closet before the corners of her mouth twitched into a smile.

"Kitty?" She whispered as loud as she could.


	3. Unexpected Guests

"Boo!" it yelled and Andy somehow understood that the thing was not yelling 'boo' to scare them, but addressing Mary as if it were her name.

She ran up and hugged the big thing. It was easily thee times her size. A small green thing popped out from behind the big mass.

"Hey, kid, whaddabout me?" it questioned.

"Mike Wizowski!" She laughed, leaping from the giants arms.

"Oh shoot. The kid's taller than me Sully!" the green one said as Mary bent down to hug him.

"It's you!" Andy yelled out.

Everyone looked at him.

"Mary…I'm not dreaming this am I?" he asked hesitantly.

"No you're not, Andy. This is real. These are the monsters from the picture, from my stories, and from what I gather, Mike came into your room last night."

"Yeah, I remember ya kid. You are one of the few that laughed right away!"

"Laughed?" Mary questioned.

"Boo, we don't scare kids anymore. We make them laugh. It's five times more powerful than screams and it's all thanks to you."

"Me?"

"You powered all the factory that day when we were running from Randall with a single chuckle. "

Mary bit her lip. "I never forgot him. I still get nightmares from time to time." She said quietly.

"Oh, Boo, I'm sorry you had to go through that and all-" Sully started but was interrupted quickly.

"Mary, I'll bring you up a snack in a minute o.k.? Andy has to leave in ten minutes."

"My Mom! You have to get out of here!"she said apologetically.

"If my mom sees you you'll be dead. Will I see you again Kitty?"

"Probably, so don't worry. " They started back into the closet.

"Wait! What if I don't?"

"You've remembered this long, I doubt you'll forget now, even if ya tried." Mike responded with a wink.

The closet door slammed shut just as Mary's mom, Emily, opened the door. They immediately tried to look like they had been mere minutes before their visitors arrived.

She saw Mary and Andy playing on the floor with an old Sherriff Woody toy and a Jessie doll. She picked up the cowgirl and thought back to her days as a child.

"I used to own a doll like this when I was little. One day she fell behind my bed. I spent weeks looking for her. By the time I finally found her, I was too old and ready to move out. So I donated her to a place where she would be taken care of."

Emily almost swore that she saw the doll in her hands smile and wink at her but knew it was impossible.

After replacing the doll, she gave the children the apple juice and pretzels and left them to their toys and fantasies.

"Andy, you can't tell anyone about this." Mary said once her mom was out of earshot.

"I understand." He said. No one said anything for a moment.

"Mary?" Andy asked. "Who's Randall?"

Mary looked up from the toys.

"When I was really little, a monster named Randall came into my room and tried to kidnap me. He looked like a salamander. He wanted to suck the scream out of me. That's how monsters got power at that point, screams from kids. Mike and Kitty came and saved me. That's really all I remember."

"That's terrible! Did you ever tell anyone….oh right." He blushed seeing her face.

"I tried telling everyone. My parents, my grandparents, anyone who would talk about it. But no one would. My parents thought they were imaginary friends. But I was convinced they were real. I always hoped that someone else would have a similar experience. You're the first one I've met."

"Really? I heard that Beatrice-"

"No," Mary shook her head. "That was her brother, just trying to scare her."

* * *

><p>There's one more chapter after this. I hope you guys like it!<p>

Reviews are AMAZING, so if you like it, please let me know.


	4. Thanks, Friend

Hello everybody! This is the last chapter. I was waiting untill I got a review. I want to thank **CrossoverFan** for being the first (and only one so far) to review!

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>The two children talked about everything and anything for the next ten minutes. When Andy's mom pulled up, he hurriedly packed his backpack with all of his toys. As he ran out the door, Mary stopped him.<p>

"Wait, Andy!" she called.

"Why?" He answered as she ran out onto the lawn. She was holding something in her hand.

"You almost forgot Jessie. I don't think Woody would have appreciated that much." She laughed.

"Thanks, Mary. I'll see you in school tomorrow." He said as he accepted the cowgirl.

"Bye Andy!"

As his mother pulled out of Mary's driveway, Molly, Andy's little sister plucked Jessie from his hands. She tore off the cowgirl's hat and tossed the doll aside, bringing the plastic hat to her mouth.

"Molly!" Andy laughed. As he took both doll and hat back, he noticed something inside it:a small piece of paper. As he unfolded the paper he gasped.

It was the drawing she had out on the playground, only there was another figure in the drawing: a stick figure with a cowboy hat on. Written down in the corner was a small message.

_Thanks for believing, Andy._

_Your friend, Mary_


End file.
